


The Smut Initiative Part 1:  Flashbang

by PsychoCircus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Lust, Married Couple, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCircus/pseuds/PsychoCircus
Summary: Everything seems normal for Team Flash, then suddenly there's a surge in sexual activity.  Finally, everything boils over and Team Flash breaks down into a torrid meeting.Take note, this story has almost no plot, and almost pure smut.  This work is EXTREMELY EXPLICIT.  I warned you!For serious, regular stories about the various fandoms I write for, check out my profile.  I'm always thinking of new stories to write, and once I have that idea, I get started.  This work is simply a "for kicks and laughs" kind of story





	The Smut Initiative Part 1:  Flashbang

**AN** \- I usually write serious stories of various fandoms for posting, stories that capture and embody the spirit and flavor of the shows, books, movies, comics, etc themselves. However, I’ve noticed that smut seems to be a rather beloved departure from that formula, an exercise in light and fun reading, judging from the summaries of some of the works I’ve looked over. So, I thought I’d try a fun experiment and write a bit of smut myself. Hopefully, you’ll enjoy reading it, and with luck, want to read more of my stories, smut and serious alike.

This is my first entry into an occasional ongoing series, covering the DC Universe (starting with mostly the Arrowverse, but may expand out as I go along, depending) primarily, though I may do more in the future. These short stories aren’t going to have much in the way of plot, they’re just going to be fun, kinky, sexy little tales to titillate and entertain, if I’m successful. For now, hold onto your lug nuts, because it’s time for an overhaul! Pure smut, porno, sexy hot stuff is what you’ll get from this point on! If you’re looking for a true plot, check out one of my normal stories. You’re at the edge of the map: Here there be no plot! 

**WARNING!** \- The language, content, and depictions contained in this work are intended for mature audiences/readers only. It’s very lewd, crass, and _explicit,_ so be forewarned!

 

**_The Smut Initiative Part 1: Flashbang_ **

“Is the coast clear?” asked Iris West Allen breathlessly as her husband, Barry, came back into the Speed Lab, inside STAR Labs. Her soft, creamy, mahogany hued face was lit up like a Christmas tree. She had been having these crazy urges and desires that popped up anytime, and _all_ the time if she was being honest, and she didn’t want her friends and teammates to think she’d turned into some sort of sex crazed slut…which she had, but she wasn’t going to tell any of them about it.

Barry smiled, his slender frame making it through the door, and closing it rapidly. The smile on his face was broad, and Iris could see his excitement standing out like a denim covered flagpole in his jeans. Whatever it was that had gotten to the beautiful girl, it had apparently gotten to her husband too. They were fucking like rabbits, it seemed like, lately. She could barely go five minutes without Barry’s thick, white cock plunging deep inside her chocolate and pink pussy, mouth, or anywhere else she could manage to get it. Fortunately, Barry never seemed to mind giving her exactly what she wanted.

Lately, she’d been looking at everyone, and she meant _everyone,_ with the “would I fuck them or not” appraising glance. It was like having a disease, or being placed under some sort of spell, but she wanted, no, she _needed_ sex, and she needed it _all_ the time, however, whenever, and wherever she could get it. She’d never asked, but she had seen signs that Barry was feeling the same way. His eyes would linger over Caitlin’s fine little body every time she was in the room, a dark hunger burning in them. The same look could be seen when he looked at her dad’s girlfriend, Cecile, or Cecile’s daughter, Joanie, or any number of other women they knew, or saw on the street. He couldn’t hide it from her, and more, she didn’t want him to. For some unknown reason, it just made her all that much hotter, wet, and ready to fuck like a madwoman.

“They’re either all gone, or so wrapped up in what they’re doing, they’ll never even bother coming anywhere near here, so we’re safe, darling,” replied Barry. As quick as his superhero name, he was undressed, his clothes on the table, and hers were as well, which left them both as naked as the day they were born. “Cisco’s in his workshop, tinkering away at something. Harry’s out in the city today, probably at Jitters. Caitlin is locked in the office off the infirmary, and I can hear soft, sexy little moans coming from there, so she’s probably getting herself off. Finally, I think Ralph went to try and find some ‘action’ in town, he left a couple of hours ago.”

When he mentioned the possibility that Caitlin was masturbating in her office, the way his cock jumped and hardened even more wasn’t lost on her. Her eyes caught every tiny little pulse his quivering member made. She couldn’t help imagining him plowing into Caitlin while she straddled Caitlin’s beautiful, sweet, shy little face and fucked her tongue like crazy while kissing Barry at the thought of Caitlin pleasuring herself in the office. The thought of Caitlin’s soft, milky white skin under her darker, chocolate toned body made her even wetter than she had been, and imagining Barry splitting the brunette’s pink little hole wide open with rapid, strong thrusts? Iris thought she was going to cum right then and there. 

She didn’t know how to tell Barry the kinds of things she’d been thinking and feeling lately. It just had hit her suddenly, and it’d only gotten worse as every second ticked by. The past two weeks, she and Barry had probably fucked more than ten porn stars would in the same time span. The sex was _amazing_ and on an entirely different level than any time they’d had sex before whatever this was that had her so wound up and ready to go. It was unreal. She wasn’t about to complain, or question it. It felt far, far too good to do that.

She immediately slid to her knees in front of Barry, and grabbed his throbbing meat in her soft hands. She stroked up and down its length a few times, and then opened wide, and slid him all the way in, pushing her throat down onto his cock as far as she could. Her gag reflex was all but gone now, they’d been having so much sex lately, and she was glad. Her lips touched his balls and the slight puff of his pelvis, covered by a thin layer of soft, slightly squishy skin. The head of his quivering cock had slipped right past her tonsils down the opening of her throat, and she loved it. With pure lust burning in her, she started fucking him with her throat, sucking hard on each stroke backwards, using her tongue to lash and lave at him.

“Oh, _fuck_ Iris, that feels so good, baby,” groaned Barry as his fingers tangled in her soft hair. The sight of his engorged, hard cock disappearing between her lips set him on fire, and it was all he could do not to lose control and fuck her face like he was running for his life. His turgid member swelled between her lips, stretching them open further, and the vibrations her muffled moan hummed through his flesh, making that sweet release all that much closer. He struggled with himself, wanting to make their pleasure last, and not explode so soon, not now. He wanted his wife to feel the giddy pleasure of having her brains fucked out good and hard.

Iris continued to moan and suck, occasionally pulling her mouth off him and stroking his vibrating cock while licking and sucking at his heavy ball sac. Her beautiful eyes stared up at him the whole time, blazing with lust, with need. Her tongue laved over his balls, and then dragged slowly up the underside of his cock, and she flicked the tip of her pink tongue all over the enormous head of her husband’s aching prick.

“Fuck me, Barry. Fuck me _now!_ ” she purred out, moving back and getting up, before turning and getting on her hands and knees on the treadmill they used to gauge his speed. She wiggled her tight, perfectly heart shaped ass at him, and spread her thighs wide, so her glistening, soaking wet cunt winked at him, the thick labia parted and swollen, needing to feel him inside her. Her scent was thick as honey, heavy in the air, and it clouded him in a dense haze of lust. The sight of her lush, pink inner lips and tunnel nestled between her chocolate colored labia and flesh drove him absolutely crazy.

Barry needed no further urging. Immediately, he came up behind her and slapped her ass cheeks with his thick, needy cock, and then jostled it rapidly against her swollen clit before pressing the head against her opening, and pushing inside her with a long, slow stroke. A heated moan escaped his lips as he settled in all the way to his balls inside her. She jerked in wanton lust as he abused her poor little pussy with such exquisite torture before giving her what she wanted, namely him lodged deep inside her, and that amazing feeling tore a heated, lustful, needful moan from her very core, and a sharp hissing of inhaled air between her teeth as she squeezed and tugged at him with her sweet center.

The couple began to thrust and move against one another in painfully slow strokes. Iris’ pussy clamped down on him like a vise, threatening to squeeze his cock completely off his body. He couldn’t believe how tight she was, how much tighter she could squeeze him, after all the fucking they’d been doing. When it was all said and done, he didn’t care how she could stay so tight, or how she could squeeze him so aggressively, all that mattered was that she could, and did, and he absolutely loved it. His hands came to her hips, and he slowly and deliberately slid his pulsating cock in and out of her. He may be the fastest man alive, but he was determined to not be the fastest fuck alive.

X

Caitlin growled in frustration as she rubbed her swollen clit, and stroked her fingers inside her _extremely_ wet and needy pussy, needing so desperately to get off, but couldn’t seem to put herself over the edge. Oh, it wasn’t like she didn’t have enough inspiration right there in the building. Barry, Cisco, hell, even Ralph made her horny right now, and of course, there was always Iris. She’d never really thought about girls, though the thought hadn’t been bad in her way of thinking, it was just something she hadn’t considered…until recently.

Like Iris, she’d been experiencing a massive increase in her sex drive, and her absolute _need_ for sex. She couldn’t explain it, she’d never experienced so sharp an increase in her drive before, but here it was, all the same. It was like someone flipped a switch in her head, and then broke the switch so it couldn’t be turned off. Whatever it was, it was driving her absolutely crazy.

The sweet, thick scent of her pussy’s heated, lustful needs wafted in the air in the office, inflaming her senses, and only making her that much hornier. She drew her fingers out of her tight center, and without thinking, she sucked her own juices off her fingers. _Hmm, not bad, not bad at all,_ she mused to herself, comfortable in the knowledge that no one could or would hear her, otherwise she’d have taken great precautions to not make any noises that could be heard outside the room. _I could get used to that, the taste of a hot, wet, horny as fucking hell pussy on the very edge of cumming. It’s delicious. I can definitely give a firsthand review of myself, stating that I’m delicious, now._

Her eyes moved over the patchwork of sticky notes posted on almost everything around her office. These were little notes that she and Killer Frost, her apparently alternate personality, sent back and forth to each other to communicate, since Caitlin was usually unaware of what happened, or what she did when Killer Frost was in the driver’s seat. One was marked very heavily to make it more noticeable, and for emphasis. _Katie, I need to get laid, badly, and I mean **really** badly. You do, too, I know for a fact you do. Even if you pretend you don’t. You’ve got plenty of dicks around here, so get some. You’ll flip over Barry fucking you. Savitar used to fuck me to silliness when I was running around with him and Savitar was Barry…so you do the math. Go get us laid, and do it soon! – KF_

Frustration grew, evolving into irritation, and she abruptly shoved the neat mail rack off her desk, sending letters and such flying everywhere. Her face tightened a moment, and suddenly, her brown, silky hair turned white, as her skin also lightened to a frosty white with a very light bluish hue. Shaking her head, she stood, and picked up the makeup mirror that was lying on the desk. She tsked softly at her reflection, so like the beautiful but shy Dr. Caitlin Snow, MD, but so very different at the same time. Killer Frost’s lips curled slightly upwards.

“Oh, Katie, Katie, Katie…trying so, so hard to get yourself off, and getting absolutely nowhere. The solution is right here, and you’re just too shy to go take care of business. That’s all right, beauty. Killer Frost will go get the deed done,” she said softly to the mirror, and put it down.

She pushed her hair back a little, and fluffed it a bit at the shoulders, and then walked out of the office, and headed for the Speed Lab. Barry and Iris were both there, neither of them had left, so she figured they’d be using their little quickie spot when they thought no one was around to notice. Cisco was in his workshop, she knew, but first things first. She’d interrupt Barry and Iris first, maybe get in on the act, and then go make one of Cisco’s secret little fantasies come true. With the mood she was in, she could fuck constantly for days, with no sleep or food, easily. That drive was pushing her to extremes that she’d never felt before, and she couldn’t truly say they didn’t feel good.

Killer Frost undid her jacket, and tossed it behind her as she walked towards the Speed Lab, and then did the same to her shirt, kicked off her shoes, and wiggled her way out of her pants without even missing a step. Finally, she was naked, gloriously naked, as she approached the door. Even with the walls and doors as thick as they were, she could still hear the couple’s impassioned groaning and moaning, and Iris suddenly screaming Barry’s name as she came so hard she almost collapsed. Killer Frost saw it through the window, before opening the door and stepping boldly inside.

Barry and Iris were so caught up in their frenzied coupling that they neither heard the door open, nor did they hear Killer Frost come into the lab. Iris was still shaking, her thighs and arms felt like jello to her, for they were just barely keeping her upright, instead of collapsing into an orgasming pile of goo on the treadmill. Her breath was coming roughly and raggedly as she struggled to take in air. Her cunt was literally leaking her juices down her thighs and raining them onto the treadmill in solid streamers, like turning on a faucet until the water flow has no breaks in it.

“Is it too late to get a ticket to ride this ride, or can I manage to just squeeze into the line?” she asked with a wry smile. Her fingers were toying with her bluish hued nipples, the little nubs hard and sticking out like icicles from her deliciously rounded breasts, and her other hand was slowly teasing her engorged clit, rolling it back and forth with her fingertips. Killer Frost’s body was well proportioned, and well toned. Caitlin took care of herself, and it showed, even with Killer Frost in the driver’s seat.

The couple suddenly snapped up their heads, shocked expressions playing across both their faces. Inside Iris, Barry’s cock swelled immensely and throbbed hard against the walls of her pussy at the sight of Killer Frost, and her apparent asking to join in the fucking, but he cried out in a somewhat shrill voice, “Holy shit! Caitlin, er, I mean Killer Frost, what are you doing here? I thought you were…you know…busy?” He was trying to hide himself as much as he could, and he could feel Iris floundering as well, her wondrous ass pressed back against his body still.

Killer Frost waved a hand dismissively, and snorted. “Poor Katie masturbating, you mean? Poor girl couldn’t get over the hump, and it really frustrated her. Frustrated her so much, it let me come out to play, and I intend to play very, very well, for a long time,” she said, her eyes roaming over the pair in front of her. “So how about it? You guys look like a sexy Klondike bar, all that luscious white inside that sinfully delicious chocolate. So good, I just want to eat you both up. So, how about helping your girl Katie and me out a little?”

Barry made an odd and strained sound, and high pitched, staring at their impromptu guest. “Help you out? What do…wait, you mean you want to…to…” he stammered, glancing at Iris and back to Killer Frost, who’s thick, heady scent was mixing with Iris’ on the air, and the combination was unbelievable, and impossibly sexy.

“Come on, Barry, you can say it. I want to fuck you. Both of you. Right now, and until none of us can sit up,” she said, moving closer to the treadmill, and then stopped, putting her hand on her hip, and moving very seductively. Her icy gaze moved over both their faces, and her voice was a sultry, sexy, breathy purr. “Come on, you know you want to. Savitar wanted to. He fucked me for hours and hours at a time, fucked me goddamned stupid, when he wasn’t carrying out his plans to destroy the both of you. And since Savitar was you, that means we’ve fucked each other’s brains out _many, many_ times. So, cut your girls a break, stud muffin.”

Barry’s jaw dropped even further, which neither Killer Frost nor Iris thought that was possible. “I…I…I uh, I can’t, you know that!” stammered Barry again. Inside Iris, his cock was practically bouncing around, then deflating some, and then getting right back hard again. His voice was steadily growing higher and higher pitched, and he floundered around, almost letting his cock slide out of Iris’ mercilessly gripping pussy more than once. He wanted, he’d _been_ wanting to fuck Caitlin and Killer Frost so bad, he had dreams about it, he fantasized about three ways with them and Iris, but he was trying really hard not to let that desire show.

Iris met Killer Frost’s eyes with her own, and her lips turned upwards at the corners, and then she looked back over her shoulder at her husband. “Yes, you can,” she said to Barry, as she watched his reaction. “You can fuck her. I _want_ to see you fuck her, actually. I want you to make her scream your name and cum like a fountain, like you do me. Do it, Barry. Fuck Killer Frost silly. And I want us both to fuck her silly, because I want to devour her sweet pussy like crazy.” The more she said it, the hotter she got, and her pussy was literally gushing in excitement by now.

Barry’s head jerked back to Iris as she said that, and it was actually comical to watch all the contortions that were dancing across his features. He could play it innocent if he liked, but Iris knew, she could feel how his cock swelled, got so very hard, and stretched her open as they talked about it. His cock definitely wanted inside Killer Frost, even if he pretended he couldn’t possibly do it.

Killer Frost winked at Iris, and purred out again, “Oh, you can call me Frosty. It’s less of a mouthful, though I know Barry’s much more than a mouthful.” There was that wicked little smirk again, and the way her icy eyes twinkled, it just made her that much sexier. “And don’t think you just get to watch, Iris. I’m dying to fuck your sweet little self, and eat that pussy like it’s never been eaten before. He’s going to fuck both of us, and I’m going to lick and suck your sweet little twat, so it’s going to be a Flash fuck fest. So, take off your big girl panties, and hop on for the ride.”

Iris squealed loudly in excitement. Her pussy squeezed Barry’s cock so hard, he almost shot off inside her. She popped herself off his cock and turned and grabbed it, stroking it and shaking it at their pale friend. Giving Barry a soft graze of her teeth on the side of his neck, she sexily growled out, looking up at Killer Frost, “Mmm, don’t just stand there. Come get you some of this amazing cock, sexy.”

Barry looked between the both of them dubiously, fixing on Iris as Killer Frost came down to her knees and started licking the head of his achingly hard shaft slowly, teasing that smooth, swelling flesh with the tip of her bluish pink tongue. Barry moaned loudly, and Iris reached down to cup and knead his balls slowly as Killer Frost began to suck. “Its okay, Barry, I promise, baby,” she said softly against his ear. “I know you’ve fantasized about fucking Killer Frost, Caitlin, and even having a three way with us, like you’re going to right now. I have, too. So just enjoy it, baby. I hope you’ve got the energy for a _lot_ of fucking. You’ve got two very horny, very needy, and very demanding women to please.”

With a loud slurping sound, and a soft pop as her lips came free from Barry’s cock, Killer Frost smiled wickedly and winked at Iris. “Well, technically, he’s got _three_ very horny, very needy, and very demanding women to please,” she said with another salacious grin, and then continued. “Oh, he’ll be fine. He’ll only need two minutes, tops, before he’s ready to fuck again after he cums. Usually, though, it’s more like fifteen to thirty seconds. The joys of fucking a speedster.” Her mouth was instantly swallowing Barry’s hard, throbbing cock once more, sending it down her throat.

The young speedster and CSI slowly felt his mouth turning up at the corners. _I can’t believe it!_ he thought excitedly. _Iris is not only cool with me fucking Killer Frost, and Caitlin, she **wants** me too, and wants to three way with us as well! God, I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long!_ He couldn’t believe his luck, and the fact his hot as hell wife was completely into the idea. It’s not like his love for her would grow less, or weaken. If anything, he loved her even more. It was the thought of fucking one of his best friends and her alternate personality, though, which was exciting, especially fucking her with Iris.

Killer Frost finally relented, and released his cock, quivering and damned near ready to cum already, and laid back on the treadmill. She grabbed Iris’ hand and pulled her into a deep, heated kiss, while her hands roamed the soft, medium toned brown skin of her friend. Her fingers dug into Iris’ ass cheeks for a moment, and she purred into her ear, “Sit on my face, baby. I want to taste that sweet pussy while your husband pounds mine. You’re going to love it, and it’s going to feel so fucking good.”

X

In his workshop, Cisco was trying to concentrate on working, but it wasn’t going well at all. He had a major hardon, and it was more than simply a distraction. He was aching for release, for sex. Like the others, the past couple of weeks, he couldn’t fuck enough, no matter who he fucked or how much they fucked. The more pussy he got, the more he wanted. He opened his fly and pulled his thick, swollen, throbbing cock through it, to give it some room and maybe some peace for him.

He vaguely remembered some flash of violet light back a couple of weeks ago in the Cortex, and right after that, he’d become one of the Horniest Men Alive. From what he understood, though, it wasn’t just them. Oliver, Felicity and company were apparently bitten by the same bug, because from what Felicity told him, they were all climbing the walls with pent up lust, and he imagined Felicity and Oliver fucking like aggressive rabbits.

The same was true a few days later when he was talking with Kara, and she mentioned the same sort of hunger. It was the same with the Legends, and he thought if it were like that with anyone else, it was going to be pure fucking crazy, and everybody would be too busy fucking to do what they were supposed to be doing. He wasn’t complaining, of course, but it was kind of odd, he had to admit, when he could actually think, anyway.

He thought about trying to contact Gypsy on Earth 19, but figured she was probably busy. Besides, they’d pretty much broken it off between them, and if she wasn’t bitten by this “fuck bug” or whatever was going on, it could prove awkward. The last thing he wanted to do was try and defend himself from Gypsy when he was in this state.

Of course, he’d considered seeing if Caitlin was as horny as he was, and if so, maybe they could do each other a favor. He’d always thought she was hot as hell, and he’d have jumped at any and every opportunity she would’ve given him at any time anyway, but right now, it was bad. He’d wanted to sink his strong, hard Latino cock deep inside Caitlin’s sweet little snatch forever now, and when Killer Frost started showing up, the fantasies had just gotten worse, daydreaming about fucking her too.

Then to make matters worse, his best friend’s wife, Iris, was hotter than hell too, and if he was being honest, he’d plow her like a madman if she gave him the slightest indication she’d let him, too. The way he’d been lately, he’d fuck damned near any woman he could get his hands on, as long as she didn’t repulse him, not necessarily with looks, but with their personality, or their attitude in general.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He left his workshop and headed towards the Cortex, but passed the Speed Lab on the way. Cisco could hear muffled voices, and plenty of moans, groans and even screams as he approached. He could hear Killer Frost’s voice, which was very distinctive from Caitlin’s voice, telling someone, presumably Iris or Barry, maybe even both of them, “You’re going to love it, and it’s going to feel so fucking good.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Cisco started rapidly undressing, and practically burst through the door to the Speed Lab. Even with what he heard, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Killer Frost was on her back with her legs spread wide, with Barry in between them, hard cock about to stab deep inside her. Iris was straddled over Killer Frost’s face, and was undulating her hips slowly as she sunk down further onto the pale white face under her. A soft, excited noise escaped Cisco’s mouth as he momentarily bit his fist, while his cock stood at an almost ninety degree angle to the floor. He almost shot his load right then and there, just seeing this.

Killer Frost tilted her head back to see him standing there, his cock gloriously hard, and looking quite delicious, even as Iris looked over her shoulder and saw the same thing. “Good timing, Cisco. Bring that meat over here, will you?” purred out Killer Frost, her tone seductive, and holy fucking shit was it hot! The young engineer practically dissolved into goo right then and there.

Iris’ eyes lit up when she saw Cisco’s unhindered, unbridled arousal, standing so tall and proud from his middle. She licked her lips hungrily, seductively, and actually felt her mouth watering. She’d always thought Cisco was cute, but right now, all she could think about was him fucking her, fucking Killer Frost, and double penetrating both of them with Barry, one after the other.

“Hey, man,” said Barry with a smile, as the very tip of his cock parted Killer Frost’s dark bluish hued pussy lips, opening it up to the glorious pink inside. “Come on over here, and give Iris something to keep her mouth occupied with, and her pussy or ass or whatever she wants, too. I know she wants you, I know they both want you, so don’t be shy. Jump in.”

“Yeah, Cisco, I want to taste that magnificent piece of amazing meat you’ve got there,” breathed out Iris in a husky voice. Her pussy was leaking down into Killer Frost’s mouth like a faucet as she anticipated a long, long day of orgasms. She ground herself against Killer Frost’s face as she felt her thighs tremble hard, followed by the rest of her as she bit her lip and mewled out a high pitched squeal, which evolved into a low, long moan as she came on Killer Frost’s face and in her mouth.

Cisco grinned like a fool. “You don’t have to ask _me_ twice!” he exclaimed as he rapidly moved to stand next to Barry, so Iris could ride Killer Frost’s tongue. His thick, swollen cock thrust right towards Iris’ sexy lips, quivering like a diving board. “Suck it, beautiful. God, I’ve wanted to feel you blowing me for a long time. Both of you, hell, the three of you. I’ve wanted to pound the living shit out of all of you…not you, Barry, I mean Iris, Killer Frost, and Caitlin.”

Barry laughed and nodded. He understood what his friend meant. Meanwhile, Iris slipped off Killer Frost’s face as the pale white sex goddess reached up and started massaging Cisco’s balls lightly, as she moaned loudly when Barry’s long, thick cock pushed all the way inside her. “Less talking, and more fucking and cumming, Cisco,” Killer Frost told him with a playful wink. “You and Barry are going to be busy little bees today, because we’re all horny as fuck.”

Iris reached out and wrapped her fingers around Cisco’s long, throbbing cock and immediately took it in her mouth. She moaned around it, making it vibrate, and making Cisco quiver in delight. Her head started bobbing, slowly at first, but gaining speed, as well as sucking strength, swallowing every inch of him over and over. During her hard vacuum impersonation, she paused to lick, swirl and kiss every inch of him as well, making sure he was more than primed to fuck her.

Barry had grabbed Killer Frost’s hips and started pounding her pussy with his hard shaft, while Iris reached over with her other hand and massaged Killer Frost’s swollen clit as her husband plowed her friend’s tight little cunt. They’d never heard Killer Frost mewl, moan, cry out and scream like she did. The first orgasm was pretty big, and it left the alternate personality shivering in pleasure. It was only seconds later that she came again, much harder and longer this time, and she was wracked in pleasure, squirting all over Iris’ hand and splattering on Barry’s cock and belly with her warm juices. Her body bucked, jumped and convulsed for long moments as she arched her back, writhing in pleasure.

When she came, Killer Frost gripped Barry’s prick in a death grip, a grip so tight, it felt like she might rip it off his body, but damn did it feel good! The more she came, the harder Barry fucked her, driving his meaty shaft deep inside her. He could feel the swollen, thick head of his cock bouncing off her cervix with each thrust. The sounds she made, the way she moved around out of control, and the expressions she made just made him keep going, and go faster and harder.

Iris bent down to lick and suck up Killer Frost’s juices eagerly, like she was starving, as her hands pumped Cisco’s hard cock, making the veins on the side stand out like mountains on a relief map. “Fuck, you taste good, girl. Your cum and juices are so sweet and delicious. Fuck her harder and faster, baby. Give her that amazing cock of yours!”

Killer Frost raked down his back, leaving burning welts in his flesh, but Barry didn’t care. The sound of bodies smacking each other rapidly was loud in the room, a carnal cacophony of the sounds of lust. His cock grew bigger and harder, thicker, and Barry moaned out long and low. “Holy shit, you’re an unbelievably amazing fuck, Frosty. We’d have been doing this ages ago, if we knew it’d be like this!”

“Yeah, we would. I’ve never felt anything this hot and sexy before, only fantasized about it,” agreed Iris. Abruptly, she gave Cisco’s quivering manhood a long, hard suck, so hard it made a popping sound when she slid her tightly wrapped lips off the head of his thick dick. Immediately, she turned around, poking her ass high in the air, and spread her thighs wide, so her sopping wet pussy winked at Cisco. “Put it in me, Cisco. Fuck me like a raging bull going after the matador!”

Cisco wasted absolutely no time. Immediately, he grabbed Iris’ firm ass cheeks and hips, and dragged her back to him. With a little shout of victory and triumph, he slammed his meaty shaft hard inside her, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. The tension was visible around his cock in her dusky colored pussy lips, and they pulled out with him, and pushed back in with him, with each stroke. He sped up the pace with every stroke, too, rattling her entire body with the force of the impact of his pelvis against her ass cheeks. _Holy fucking shit she’s tight!_ screamed Cisco in his mind. _Me and Barry are roughly the same size, and if she’s this tight for him, no fucking wonder he’s always been on her like paint!_

Iris leaned down, with her ass high in the air, and kissed Killer Frost’s lips deeply, passionately, lustfully. Their tongues danced against one another, twisting and teasing each other, while both growled softly into the kiss. Killer Frost raked down Barry’s chest with one hand, and curled her fingers into Iris’ hair sensually with the other hand. As their lips parted, Killer Frost smiled wickedly, and growled out in a sexy growl, “Delicious, just like your pussy. Oh, we’re all going to be wonderful fuck buddies I think…I hope.”

Barry’s breathing was going ragged, and his thrusts were getting sloppy, a little at a time. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside Killer Frost, while his pelvis ground against her smooth shaven pussy and very exposed clit, which only made the pale woman groan, moan and growl heatedly in pleasure, while her body shivered, shook and quivered. Her pussy was soaked as she came over and over, the clear juices splattered all over Barry’s belly and balls, and the creamy evidence of her intense pleasure thickly coating Barry’s cock like lotion.

“You can cum inside me, Barry, I don’t mind, if Iris doesn’t mind. I want to feel that thick, hot, molten man juice filling me up,” said Killer Frost, arching her back and writhing around while screaming, cumming once more. Her fingers dug into the rough surface of the treadmill, trying to gain purchase.

“I don’t mind at all. Fill her up, baby,” panted Iris, struggling for breath as she could feel Cisco’s balls slapping her clit and her own smoothly shaved mound, while his massive torpedo stabbed deep inside her tightly stretched pussy over and over with maddeningly hard strokes. “You can cum inside me, too, Cisco. I want to feel you squirt so hard my eyes water with your cum!”

Cisco tried to respond, but couldn’t form words. The overwhelming sensations of pure carnal pleasure had taken all of them. Iris had literally soaked Cisco’s cock, balls and thighs with her juices, and globs of her own creamy cum, the kind of cum a woman releases only when she’s _really_ excited and being pleasured immensely well, fell onto the treadmill, much like the puddle that was forming under Killer Frost’s perfect pale ass. She’d lost track of how many orgasms she’d had at the end of Cisco’s wonderful cock.

In a timing of pure synchronicity, Barry and Cisco’s breathing picked up the pace, as well as their bodies, and with thrusts that made their hips nothing but a blur, they both exploded, each cock jetting thick, hot, lava like ropes of cum deep inside both women. Squirt after squirt splashed on the insides of their pussies, as they all cried out in ecstasy, feeling the release of lust only momentarily filled. Killer Frost and Iris both were filled so full of cum that it literally oozed out around the thick plugs of flesh in their holes, and ran thickly down their thighs.

Cisco and Barry both pulled their half erect cocks out of their respective women, releasing a sexual tidal wave of male and female cum pouring out of each of them. The four of them were all winded, sweaty, and smiling deliriously. Killer Frost looked at them all, and then wagged a finger, “Oh, don’t get too comfortable. We’re just getting started. I need some cock, just like I’m sure Iris needs some, and both of you boys need pussy. Everybody’s leaving raw today…and I’ve got a little something special I would like us to do here in a little bit.”

Impulsively, Killer Frost leaned over and grabbed Cisco’s cock, and took it immediately into her mouth, and sucked hard, licking and sucking and slurping over his delicious flesh drowned in liquid pleasure from fucking Iris. She mmm’d around the shaft, making the vibrations quiver through Cisco, and his cock immediately began to rise.

Iris followed suit, tasting Killer Frost’s and Barry’s cum mingled on his flesh, and between her lips, tongue and mouth, she had him standing tall and proud in seconds, ready to go again. “What do you have in mind, Frosty?” she asked her friend in between sucks and licks on her husband’s swollen dick.

Killer Frost winked at her, and finished cleaning Cisco up, slurping all the juices down greedily, and then took Barry by the arm. “You’ll see,” she replied, and directed Barry to lie down on his back. She promptly climbed on top of him, took his cock in her soft hand, and pushed it against the thick, swollen lips of her pussy, and let him push inside, and sank down the length of his shaft until she was sitting on his pelvis.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as Barry’s length and girth stretched her out again, and she loved the feeling of the mild reshaping of her entrance and inner walls. Killer Frost then reached over and stroked Cisco’s cock in her hand, rubbing her thumb in circles over the head every time it came down to his flesh. “Cisco, come put this beauty up my tight little ass, and Iris, I really want to eat you properly. So come feed me? Then it’ll be your turn to get the same treatment. Sound good?”

At the thought of the impending double penetration that Killer Frost would be experiencing in literally seconds, and the thought of her friend fucking her sweet little hole with her tongue, Iris came. It wasn’t a huge orgasm, but damn did it feel good. “It sounds amazing, Frosty. Come on boys, give the lady your sweet meat,” she said as she moved into position standing over Barry, with her pussy in Killer Frost’s face.

Behind her, Cisco spread Killer Frost’s pert, gorgeous ass cheeks and licked and sucked around her tight little asshole, being very careful to avoid Barry’s balls just under his chin, and the shaft of Barry’s cock buried deep in her asshole’s next door neighbor. He had nothing against gay or bi sex or anything like that. He just didn’t swing that way, and he was reasonably sure Barry didn’t either, so to avoid some awkward moments, he was careful. His tongue fucked the tight little ass before him, lubing it up really good, and then, when it was dripping from his spit, he moved up and pushed his thick rod slowly and carefully up her impossibly tight little hole. With a grunt, he seated himself inside her, while Killer Frost moaned against Iris’ juicy pussy, flicking her tongue over the other woman’s clit.

Iris felt her legs go weak, and feel like they were made of jello, as she grabbed the side rails to hold herself up while Killer Frost ate her out ravenously. Iris felt the first surge of orgasm, and when it hit, she couldn’t stop cumming. What she was seeing was so hot, and so arousing, she was getting lightheaded with all the orgasms, and her whole body shook like a rat in the jaws of a terrier.

Inside Killer Frost’s pussy and asshole, the guys tried to sync up their thrusts so they weren’t fucking against one another’s momentum, and made the experience even smoother and more enjoyable for the meat in their little fuck sandwich when they finally found their mutual rhythm. Both pounded her tight little tiny holes, driving wedges of man meat hard and fast into them, while she screamed and writhed around like crazy, the sounds of her screams muffled and lost in Iris’s sweet pussy. Like Iris, she could barely hold herself up from all the pleasure.

After she came a couple of more times, still moaning from the passionate thrusts the guys were giving her holes, she looked up Iris’ body and gave her a sly wink. Without warning, the pale bluish glow from Killer Frost’s eyes faded, and her skin grew more flesh colored again, while her white hair transformed back into its usual medium brown.

The guys hadn’t noticed the change, their eyes having been shut from the pure concentration of delight they were feeling while plowing into the two ridiculously tight fuck holes in Killer Frost’s body, when there was a very loud muffled scream, and her pussy and ass immediately got a _lot_ tighter. She was also thrashing about crazily for a moment and the scream became loud, heated moans again, and she started grinding both guys in a much different rhythm than just moments ago.

Caitlin Snow was panting hard, and her body was trembling like crazy. She looked up at Iris, and tasted her friend’s sweet juices and cum on her lips and face, then looked down to see Barry under her, cramming her pussy full of his wonderful, thick, hard cock, and fucking her like a madman. Her ass was also crammed full as it would hold, and stretched out wide, and from the sounds and feeling, she knew it had to be Cisco ramming his cock up her ass. Combining that with her face being buried in Iris’ sweet pussy, she could only imagine what Killer Frost had gotten her into. She’d said she needed to get laid, and that Caitlin did too, and she was rapidly discovering that Killer Frost hadn’t been kidding about any part of that.

Without warning, her quivering body suddenly went apeshit. Her toes curled up tightly and she dug her fingers into Barry’s chest as her body went supernova, exploding in a torrent of orgasms, one after the other, all of them huge, and only seconds apart. Barry and the treadmill were drenched in a puddle of her juices as her hips savagely and crazily fucked both guys, and the coating of white cream her pussy produced was thick enough to scrape off with a painter’s scraper. Her tongue plunged into Iris’ pussy and she ate her like a woman crawling across the desert, desperate for water. Licking and sucking, fucking her with her tongue, she greedily took every single drop of cum and juices that Iris would give her.

“Barry? Cisco? Iris? Ohhhh _**fuck**_ that feels good! Don’t stop, please don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!” she cried out loudly, as another wave of orgasms hit her like a runaway train. That itch she’d felt earlier, that uncontrollable lust and desire, wasn’t by any means gone, but it was being temporarily slaked.

Barry and Cisco pounded her relentlessly for long moments, giving her orgasm after orgasm, so many that she was worried they’d make her cum so much that she’d lose all her fluids and be fucked into dust! Finally, the guys were reaching their respective ends of the line for the moment, and with a loud howl, Cisco plowed deep inside her, filling her ass with his meat just as his cock exploded, forcing a hot stream of cum deep in her ass, filling it, and it ran like a river out of her ass around his cock.

Ten or twelve strokes later, Barry went stiff as well, and forced his dick as deep inside her pussy as it would go, and blasted his cum into her far reaches, filling those pockets of tissue with his milky discharge. Caitlin’s own juices literally splattered in a two foot radius around her hips, on Barry and the treadmill, and had even splashed up onto Cisco’s balls and thighs, as she came several times just from them filling her up. Her mouth worked Iris’ pussy until the dark skinned beauty couldn’t stand any longer, and collapsed along with her, all of them struggling to breathe, but happily doing so.

None of them could move for the longest time. Cisco and Barry pulsed and throbbed, even after their cocks went too soft to stay inside Caitlin’s heavenly body, and they slipped out wetly to slap against wet skin. Caitlin kissed Iris heatedly, caressing and touching her everywhere, sucking gently at her tongue, and then kissed Barry, rolling her tongue in his mouth and over his languidly. After her lips parted from Barry’s, she tugged Cisco, who had come to lay beside them on the treadmill, closer and planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply, and gliding her tongue along his lips and tongue, and the insides of his mouth.

Every word was a fight against the intense need to breathe, but she got it out, “Let me guess…Killer Frost instigated this? She said she wanted to get laid, and she wasn’t kidding. She didn’t just get laid, she got the shit fucked out of her…and out of me!” She laughed weakly, trying to regain at least enough breath to stop her chest from heaving. “You guys are fucking _amazing!_ So amazing, I hope it never stops.”

Iris giggled and shrugged, gently pinching and rolling one of Caitlin’s nipples in a sensual manner. “Yeah, she caught Barry and me fucking, and the next thing you know, we’re having a four way. Which I by no means regret, or am I upset about it! I hope it doesn’t stop either. I enjoy the idea of us having little escapades we can tell each other about, and then have full blown orgies together.”

“Yeah, I heard this is going around everywhere. Star City, National City, even on the _Waverider._ Whatever’s happening is happening to everyone we know, it seems like,” said Barry weakly, laying on his back with a very winded but happy smile.

Both women raised their eyebrows and felt slow grins come over their faces. Completely unrehearsed, they both said in unison, “Maybe I’ll finally get to fuck Oliver and the others!”

Apparently, both women had had fantasies about just that sort of thing, a huge orgy between all of them, and if the guys’ faces were any indication, they’d thought the same about Felicity, Thea, and the others. After a moment of looking at each other, they all burst out laughing. It seemed like all their minds were where they seemed to belong, namely in the gutter.

Caitlin had a devilish little smile on her face, and she softly kissed the head of Barry and Cisco’s cocks, and then kissed Iris’ nipples and pussy. Her eyes twinkled as she said, “Thanks to Killer Frost, I got to the party late, but it was worth it. So…who’s ready for round two?”

The Speed Lab erupted in loud laughter, the sound rolling down the halls of STAR Labs. Within moments, the halls were filled with different sounds, the sounds of bodies slapping together, skin being slurped on, and moans and screams of pleasure.


End file.
